I'm Gonna Leave You
by Irealia
Summary: Un petit One Shot inspiré par "Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You" de Led Zeppelin.


_Hey tout le monde! Voici un petit One Shot que j'ai écrit d'une traite en écoutant et m'inspirant d'une chanson que j'adore: "Babe I'm Gonna Leave You" de Led Zeppelin. NCIS: Los Angeles ne m'appartient pas et les personnages non plus. J'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est clair que ce n'est pas très joyeux, et je n'avais pas du tout prévu que ça se finirait comme ça, je l'ai écrit sans même y penser, mais bon, enjoy quand même!_

* * *

Cette mission aurait du être une mission comme une autre pour Callen, Sam, Kensi et Deeks : des investigations, des infiltrations, des interpellations, enfin des arrestations. Mais cette mission n'avait pas été comme une autre.

* * *

_Flash Back_

« Kensi, Deeks, vous passez par la gauche, nous, à droite. Nell, Eric, vous nous prévenez si vous voyez quelque chose, énonça Callen aux trois personnes présentes devant lui ainsi qu'à celles qui l'entendait à travers son oreillette.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à resserrer ton gilet pare-balle princesse ? Demanda Deeks, un sourire en coin au bout des lèvres.

-Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour le faire, lui rétorqua durement Kensi, comme à son habitude, tout en vérifiant que son arme était bien chargée.

-Bon les tourtereaux, vous réglerez vos questions conjugales plus tard, pour l'instant, on a des terroristes à arrêter, leur rappela Sam tandis que Kensi protestait sur les termes « tourtereaux » et « conjugales ».

-C'est parti. »

Kensi et Deeks s'engagèrent en silence dans le long couloir noir qui leur était assigné. En file indienne, ils avancèrent prudemment en longeant les murs humides tandis que le léger bruit de leurs pas et de leurs respirations étaient couverts par le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient, que les murs étroits faisaient résonner. Kensi essayait de ne pas penser aux tournures que pourrait prendre cette interpellation, en effet, les hommes qu'ils s'apprêtaient à arrêter étaient extrêmement dangereux et expérimentés, ils avaient, quelques semaines avant, réussit à infiltrer l'OPS, ce qui avait conduit à une des fusillades les plus meurtrières que les agents du NCIS aient connu au sein de leurs bureaux.

« Si on s'en sort, je t'apporte un café et un muffin au chocolat tous les matins pendant un an, déclara Deeks en jetant un coup d'œil à sa partenaire qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-Tais-toi et avance Deeks ! Lui souffla Kensi, dans un état de nervosité extrême. »

Soudain, alors qu'ils ne voyaient toujours pas le bout du couloir, ils entendirent des bruits de coups de feu. Craignant pour la santé de Callen et Sam, ils redoublèrent de vitesse et se guidèrent grâce à l'intensité des bruits qui leur parvenaient. Petit à petit, les coups de feu se firent plus bruyants, ils distinguèrent même des voix, des cris, des hommes devaient déjà tomber sous les balles. Priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Callen, Sam ou d'agents venus en renfort, ils se mirent à trottiner, tête baissé et dos courbé, tout en prenant toujours soin de rester dans l'ombre des murs.

Ils débouchèrent alors dans un large hangar faiblement éclairé, les lumières vacillant sous les balles et les ampoules explosant quelques fois. Kensi eut à peine le temps de pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant Callen et Sam vivants que deux hommes lourdement armés la prirent pour cible.

Au bout de longues minutes d'échanges ininterrompus, il semblait que la situation n'avait toujours pas évolué, les balles continuaient de voler de parts et d'autres du hangar et il semblait que les terroristes avaient une réserve de balles et d'armes inépuisables. Kensi sentit alors une brûlure intense lui transpercer l'épaule, elle avait été touchée. Faisant fi de la douleur, elle continua à tirer avec autant d'ardeur et finit par toucher un homme en plein cœur qui s'effondra lourdement. Les compères de l'homme se tournèrent alors tous vers Kensi, elle avait éliminé le chef du groupe, l'homme « intouchable ». Elle allait devoir payer pour ça. Devant la multitude des hommes qui lui tiraient dessus, elle ne chercha même plus à savoir où elle visait, se doutant que peu importe où la balle irait, elle toucherait forcément l'un d'eux.

Cependant, tout d'un coup, alors qu'elle appuyait sur la gâchette, aucune balle ne sortit. Sentant la panique la gagner, elle se réfugia derrière une tôle en fer rouillée et rongée jusqu'aux os. Soudain, elle comprit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kensi ? Lui cria Callen.

-Mon arme s'est enrayée ! Hurla-t-elle aussi fort que possible tandis que la tôle s'effondrait devant ses yeux et qu'elle se retrouvait à présent à découvert.

-Attention Kensi ! Entendit-elle alors quelqu'un crier. »

Avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, elle sentit quelqu'un se jeter au devant d'elle et la plaquer au sol. Légèrement sonnée, elle se redressa lentement, lorsque sa vue redevint à peu près normale et qu'elle vit la silhouette étendue devant elle, elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

« Deeks ! Hurla-t-elle, en se jetant auprès de lui.

-Ça va… ? Tu n'as… rien ? Bégaya-t-il lentement, les mots s'étouffant dans sa gorge alors que du sang y remontait.

-Deeks ! Tu es fou ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Couina-t-elle, des larmes de panique commençant à remonter le long de sa gorge. Oh mon Dieu !

-Je préfère… Que ce soit moi… Que toi… Qui soit touché…

-Deeks… Mon Dieu, il faut faire quelque chose ! »

Tentant de rester calme bien que son esprit était tout sauf tranquille, elle prit l'arme de Deeks, prête à tirer au cas où et commença à tirer celui-ci le plus loin possible, à l'abri derrière un large baril jusqu'à ce que les coups de feu cessent. Lorsqu'elle y fut enfin arrivée, elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui, dégagea les quelques mèches blondes ensanglantées qui barraient son visage puis essaya de stopper les hémorragies à l'aide de bribes de tissus qu'elle déchirait de ses vêtements. Deeks, sombrant de plus en plus dans l'inconscience, était surpris de la voir aussi paniquée, elle ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait jamais vu perdre quelqu'un à qui elle tenait énormément. Et Kensi ne voulait surtout pas revivre ça, tandis qu'elle revoyait dans sa tête Dom, son père, Jake, Renko, elle songeait de plus en plus que perdre Deeks serait encore pire. « Pas lui », était la seule chose qu'elle parvenait à penser. Pas Deeks. Tout sauf lui. Tandis que les gestes de Kensi se faisaient de plus en plus tremblants, imprécis et hésitants, Deeks, après un dur effort, lui saisit la main et la stoppa.

Kensi, surprise, le regarda dans les yeux et Deeks fut surpris d'y voir des émotions qu'il n'y avait encore jamais réellement vues, comme la panique, la vraie panique, celle qui vous secoue de tous vos membres, et la peur, la peur de perdre quelqu'un. Et cela serra le cœur de Deeks, il ne voulait pas être celui qui la ferait souffrir, il ne voulait pas être un autre homme qu'elle perdrait, mais l'issue lui semblait ici inévitable et bien plus forte que lui.

« Kens', je vais devoir te quitter… Murmura-t-il d'une voix faible tandis qu'en entendant ses paroles, les lèvres de Kensi se crispèrent et ses yeux s'humidifièrent d'autant plus.

-Non… Tu ne peux pas… Tu vas t'en sortir… Balbutia-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas… Mais je dois partir, vraiment je crois… Mais je serais toujours là, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais… On se retrouvera dans quelques temps…

-Non, Deeks ! Non ! Pleura-t-elle alors en se bouchant les oreilles de ses mains tâchées de sang tandis que Deeks sentait son estomac se tordre. Tu vas t'en sortir ! Tu dois t'en sortir ! Et tu m'apporteras des cafés et des muffins au chocolat tous les jours ! Non, c'est moi qui t'en apporterais ! Reste avec moi ! S'il te plaît ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser !

-Je suis désolé… Crois-moi, je n'en ai pas envie… Mais je le sens… Je vais partir… Mais un jour… On se retrouvera… Et tout sera différent… Et mieux… Tellement mieux… Souffla-t-il faiblement en souriant lentement et en serrant la main de Kensi. »

Peu à peu, son sourire s'affaissa sur son visage, son regard sembla se voiler et son emprise sur la main de Kensi se relâcha.

-Deeks ! Hurla-t-elle. Deeks ! »

Elle ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle voyait, c'était Deeks. Deeks parti. Ne tenant plus, elle s'effondra sur le torse de celui-ci, en y pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Deeks ! Non ! Deeks ! Réveille-toi !

-Kensi… Murmura alors doucement Sam, arrivé doucement derrière elle, en posant une main douce sur son épaule.

-Deeks ! Noon! Deeks ! S'il te plait! Je t'en prie!

-C'est trop tard… »

* * *

Tandis que tout son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle, les dernières paroles de Deeks revenaient en boucle dans sa tête : « _Un jour, on se retrouvera, et tout sera différent. Et mieux, tellement mieux. »_


End file.
